


found me wandering

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Disney References, Flirting, Hiking, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pre-Slash, Slightly - Freeform, The Pack Ships It, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, bc fuck ur pack mom stiles bullshit., bc why not dude, in this house we love tropes, pack dads derek and stiles, schmoopy gooey dorky goodness for the souuuuuul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "Watch your step."stiles is klutz and falls down a lot, luckily he has a werewolf on hand to catch him





	found me wandering

**Author's Note:**

> at first i was gonna make derek give stiles a piggyback but then i remembered who stiles was aka the stubborn little shit who is capable of running with wolves pun absolutely intended.
> 
> title from Wanderer by Holy Holy

Derek thinks they need a weekend away. That's how this whole thing came about. Something about pack bonding. It was a glorious day and there were no baddies, no ghouls, no thousand-year-old evil fox spirits around to ruin their day. Stiles was happy, but damn, he didn't have the undying stamina the weres did. even Lydia was powering up the side of the mountain with a passion as fiery as her hair. 

Stiles was out of breath and barely keeping up at the back of the herd of non-humans. He was sweating and panting, gulping from his water bottle every 2 minutes, his knees and ankles were aching and he had a headache brewing. He was waiting for them to set up camp so he could finaly sit down and not move for a few hours. The sun was beaming down on them and Stiles could feel his skin going redder and redder by the second. He knew he'd have a little strip of sunburn across his nose and cheeks and a patch on the back of his neck by the end of the day, even with the sunblock he'd slathered all over himself. Skin cancer is no joke. 

He had to stop for a second and catch his breath. The pack didn't seem to notice and carried on walking easily, chatting away to each other. The one who did notice was the evil mastermind behind the weekend. Derek. He looked back and saw Stiles leaning against a rock and made his way back down the hill to check on him. 

"You okay?" Derek asked, half amused, half concerned. 

"Just dandy, Sourwolf. I'm the pinnacle of okay right now, can't you tell?" he gestured to his general state of unruliness and Derek snorted. His hair was like a bird’s nest, damp with sweat, his cheeks a blotchy red and he was wheezing like a old air conditioner. 

"Oh yeah, I can see that." A smile on his lips and he watched the boy gather himself. 

"You can go on ahead, just gimme a minute and I'll catch up." Stiles waved a hand airily and took a few deep breaths. 

"No can do. Ohana means family." Derek said  

Stiles looked up and beamed, as bright as the sun that was shining. 

"And family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Stiles said, completely the quote. He chuckled, ducking his head shyly before looking up again. He peered at Derek faux-suspiciously. 

"When did you turn into such a softie, Der?" 

"When I suddenly found myself fathering 9 supernatural misfits." he deadpanned, he had a smile in his eyes though. Derek tried not to let the glee of hearing the familiar nickname come from Stiles’ mouth show on his face. 

Stiles paused then burst out laughing. Derek broke and they laughed together before Stiles stood up straight, shaking his limbs out a little and nodding. 

"Okay! Let's go find those misfits before they start the apocalypse while we aren't looking." 

Derek offered out a hand and tilted his head in a regal sort of way that only he could achieve. Stiles blushed, praying that Derek would assume it was the heat, before taking the hand and hauling himself up the incline. 

"Be careful." Derek commanded, he sounded eerily like Stiles' father and Stiles snorted at the thought. 

Just as he stepped up the stair-like rock formation, he lost his footing and slipped, falling face first into Derek's chest. Derek caught his weight easily and Stiles was surrounded by his hulking arms, he was outrageously warm and even though it was well over 35 degrees already, Stiles didn't want to move. Damn, he smelled good. 

He startled, jolting out of Derek's embrace and once again falling slightly, he was falling backwards, his arms spinning like a windmill's blades when Derek swiftly reached out and grabbed his wrist with an agility that could only come from being a werewolf. All of Stiles' weight was being held by Derek now and Stiles was praying to every deity he knew of to let the ground open up right there and engulf him where he stood. 

" _Watch your step_." Derek was shaking his head, a slightly smirk on his lips. He pulled Stiles back and pushed him lightly in front of him lest he fall again. Stiles turned to look at Derek, a sly smile blooming on his face. 

"Hey, Derek. I guess you could say I literally just fell for you." he grinned his signature shit-eating grin and lavished the way Derek's eyes widened and he tried to bite back a smile. 

"Hey Stiles. How about you just focus on walking instead of being such a smartass." Derek tried to say passively, but the laugh colouring his voice ruined the effect. Stiles mentally high-fived himself and did just that. They walked for another 10 minutes together and it wasn’t until they reached the top of the hill, where the pack had set up camp already, that Stiles noticed they hadn’t stopped holding hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
> 17/100


End file.
